The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula formanekiana, commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMF02’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMF02’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula cultivar with uniform and compact plant form and violet-blue flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2000 in Søhus, Denmark. The female or seed parent is a Campanula formanekiana cultivar designated ‘FORMET’ (described in EU-CPVO patent EU 11437). The male or pollen parent is an unpatented Campanula formanekiana cultivar designated ‘11.02.0059B’. The new Campanula ‘PKMF02’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in week May of 2002 in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMF02’ on the basis of its high number of cuttings per stock plant, short vernalization period and short forcing time after vernalization. Plant of ‘PKMF02’ are more upright, compact and freely flowering than plants of the wild type.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in February of 2004 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.